


a matter of time

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Drug Withdrawal, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: It’s just Rantaro and Korekiyo, in their shitty little apartment, both twitchy, anxious messes, for completely different reasons.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Kudos: 27
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 22, prompt: withdrawal. a gift for slug

It’s just Rantaro and Korekiyo, in their shitty little apartment, both twitchy, anxious messes, for completely different reasons.

For Rantaro, it was day ?? of ?? of trying to get off the benzos. For Korekiyo, it was day Y of X of trying to get out of his sister’s influence. Both had decided that they were going to go through hell together, hand in hand, and had sequestered themselves there. The door was closed, open only to deliveries of food and other necessities.

In the bed, staring at the ceiling: Rantaro’s muscles spasmed out of their own will, and he felt them twitching distantly, as if he was just a spectator of his own body. There was a desert alive in his throat, threatening to break his vocal chords in half if he spoke even the ghost of a word.

In the bathroom, he could hear Korekiyo work the scissors - a gentle  _ snip snip snip  _ of scissors against hair, muttering words to avoid silence. Rantaro’s attention drifted in and out of Korekiyo’s conversation with himself, sometimes paying attention, sometimes background radiation to the cramps that seized his body.

Just one day more. He just had to survive one day more, and then another, and another, and another, and then who knew how many more, and  _ then  _ he and Korekiyo would be finally free of their addictions, free to be themselves.


End file.
